In order to provide TV contents via an IP network, several possibilities are known. The distinction between IPTV and internet TV consists of the method of access. In the case of IPTV, a local network operator specific application performs content navigation, whereas in the case of internet TV a standard based browser is used to facilitate the navigation of the content. In both cases service video content is provided to a television set of a viewer or user via an internet connection.
The EP2247108A1 “Distributed TV access system” discloses an online application for navigation of broadcasts (broadcast signal, specifically round or television signals), which are transmitted via a network such as cable or satellite. A customer receives the broadcast signals via a first network connection and navigates the televisual contents by means of an online application via a second network. The first network connection and the second network connection may be two connections on the same network (i.e. two connections via two different software ports) or two connections in two different networks (i.e. the internet and a private TV network such as a cable-to-satellite TV network).
The object of the present invention is to provide a system of the abovementioned type, which is versatile. Particularly, by means of the proposed measures a high flexibility in the modes, the connections and resolutions is achieved, and a large variety of combinations in the processing of various broadcast signals and the provision of broadcast signals to the user is accomplished. Furthermore, a preferable scalability concerning the number of participants and the set-up of the system is realised and real time capability and security of the signal processing as well as the system is enabled.
This object is accomplished according to the present invention by the subject matter of the independent claims.